


Mystery Flirt

by brxwasfound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst??, Dream Smp, Fluff, M/M, Twitch Streaming, long distance, male reader - Freeform, niki has a brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxwasfound/pseuds/brxwasfound
Summary: wilbur makes a group chat with him and some of the guys from the smp, plus another, nihachus' brother, who refuses to say anything about himself and just flirts with the boys, who accidently catch feelings
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/male reader, alexis | quackity/male reader, clay | dream/male reader, floris | fundy/male reader, georgenotfound/male reader, karl jacobs/male reader, sapnap/male reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. mystery man

**wilbur soot has created chat**

**wilbur soot has added dreamwastaken, georgenotfound, sapnap, karljacobs_, fundylive, quackity, and sea.king.**

_quackity: ??_

_fundylive: will, what is this?_

_sea.king: sup hotties <3_

_wilbursoot: m/n shut up_

_sea.king: :(_

_wilbursoot: ok, this is m/n, nikis' brother._

_karljacobs_: NIKI HAS A BROTHER!?!?!?!_

_sea.king: yes she does, btw, im the better sibling uwu_

_sapnap: not the uwu_

_sea.king: HeYyYy MaMas_

_sapnap: ..._

_dreamwastakem: i like him already_

_sea.king: you better ;)_

_wilbursoot: stop flirting with them m/n_

_sea.king: jealous?_

_quackity: he probably is :)_

_wilbursoot: im not!_

_sea.king: lol, well i gtg, ttyl babes ;)_

m/n sets his phone onto the cold surface on the nightstand placed on the right side of his small twin sized bed, the apartment he lives in has to be below freezing at this point, m/n couldn't feel his toes. he was cuddled up into his many layers of fluffy blankets, comforters and the occasional jacket or sweater. in canada it was freezing at this time of year, winter break had just began and the schools let out. not that m/n minded, he dropped out of school in sophmore year. 

m/n forced himself out of bed, groaning as the cold air hit his now exposed skin, the layers of minimal warmth falling from his shoulders and onto the bed, which creaked as he stood. he stretched, sighing when he felt his back pop satisfyingly. he stumbled to his small kitchen, only consisting of a marble counter, a small refrigerator covered in magnets and pictures, a plug in microwave with smelt of burned pizza, a toaster, and lastly a few cabinets and a small pantry. 

he shuffled to one of the cabinets, revealing multiple glasses for drinks, and a few bottles of straight up vodka. for anyone who hasn't caught on yet, m/n has a drinking, and no matter how hard he pushes himself to stop, he can't. 

m/n grabs one of the bottles, a freshly bought bottle. he forced the bottle open, taking a sip and sighing, refreshed. he heaved himself up onto the counter, his muscle straining to lift his body weight, but he soon was sitting on his counter, his head tilted back as he drank, and drank, and drank...

m/n hides his issue with flirting, with seducing others into thinking he's just some wannabe gay boy.

an hour passes and the bottle is empty, still in the hands of a now wasted boy. m/n slips himself off the counter, barely able to keep himself upright with his shaky legs. the cold no longer bothers him, his mind is dazed. he stumbles to his room, leaning onto the wall often to keep himself from collapsing. finally, he stumbles into his room, plopping onto hid bed, the wood creaking under his weight.

m/n shuffles around until his hand finds its way to his phone, bringing the phone in front of his face, he goes to the chat he was recently added into, seeing that no one has spoken to each other since he left.

on their own, he calls someone from the chat, a lazy smirk on his face as he waits for them to pick up, then a familiar beep sound is heard as the other person picks up.

"h-hello?" a soft voice comes through, and it was quite easy to tell the owner of the voice had just been awoken from his slumber. 

"heyyy" m/n slurs over the word, a soft chuckle leaving his chapped lips.

"you're the new guy in the chat? sorry, i was sleeping."


	2. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/n is drunk, while on a call with george. so george insists that they take it to the group chat, to get m/n to sleep before he hurts himself.

“immm m/n” the drunken man slurred over his words, and an almost inaudible sigh was heard from the sleepy male on the other side of the phone.

”m/n.” george spoke in a stern voice, something that he didn’t use often. “m/n, leave this call and go the group chat.”

and with that he was gone, m/n stared at his phone with a large frown before a message notification popped onto his screen.

_georgenotfound: m/n is drunk_

m/n huffed in annoyance, pressing the message and quickly typing out an answer, spelling mistakes literally everywhere on the message.

_sea.king: hi’s liing_

_quackity: he’s def drunk_

_sea.king: :0 bitchhhhh_

_sapnap: m/n go drink some water_

_sea.king: I barely know you! why would i trust you!_

_wilbursoot: drink some water._

_sea.king: ok ;)_

he lied. m/n just lay on his bed, his head spinning, he turned to type something as he saw dark spots coming from the corners of his eyes and into his vision.

_sea.king: i think im gonna pass out_

and he did, his phone dropped onto the firm mattress, his eyes fluttering shut and his body relaxing.   
  
he was in desperate need of some rest even if he denied in constantly. considering how much he drank, he would be out for the next few hours, leaving the boys to worry about him.

he disappears after saying he thinks he’s going to pass out, not worry.

totally.

_karljacobs_: m/n?_

_dreamwastaken: are you ok?_

_quackity: guys, i don’t think he is awake_

_georgenotfound: m/n??_

_fundylive: m/n?? are you ok??_

_wilbursoot: m/n?!_

_sapnap: wut happened? i was eating_


	3. something’s wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/n wakes up to 6 very worried men  
> and 1 man who is acting suspicious

m/n groans, stretching, immediately regretting the action as a pain shoots to his head, and so his morning started. as expected, the male had a massive hangover. and the constant rattling of his vibrating phone tapping against his bedside table didn't help.

he grabbed his phone and laid back down, curling into a ball and typing to the groupchat, not even bothering to see what the others had been speaking about.

_sea.king: guys, im fine._

_wilbursoot: m/n l/n!_

_sea.king: yes sexy?_

_wilbursoot: stop._

_sea.king: no._

_dreamwastaken: m/n are you okay?_

_sea.king: yeah, just fell asleep._

_fundylive:..._

_sapnap: you..fell asleep?_

_sea.king: yes?_

_karljacobs_: m/n, it's been two whole days._

_georgenotfound: yeah, both you and alex disappeared._

_sea.king:WHAT?!_

_sapnap: yeah_

_sea.king: is alex okay?_

_wilbursoot: we don't know, he stopped talking to us_

**quackity to sea.king**

_quackity: m/n?_

_read_

_quackity: m/n please answer_

_sea.king: ALEX OMG_

_sea.king: are you okay?_

_quackity: yes im fine._

_sea.king: really? the boys told me you disappeared._

_seen_

_sea.king: alex?_


	4. a bit toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> m/n is a bit toxic  
> but it's hot

**group chat**

_sea.king: alex answer._

_sea.king: it’s been three days_

_sapnap: yeah alex wth_

_karljacobs_: we are really worried  
  
fundylive: ^  
  
georgenotfound: ^^  
  
wilbursoot: ^^^_

_dreamwastaken: ^^^^_

_quackity: hey_

_sea.king: tf, where have you been?_

_quackity: no where_

_sapnap: “no where” my ass_

_sapnap: you disappear, then come back, then disappear again?!_

_fundylive: just tell us what happened_

_georgenotfound: we won’t be mad_

_sea.king: who is “we” cause I sure as hell am mad_

_wilbursoot: m/n calm down._

_quackity: sorting out my feelings_

_karljacob_: wut?_

_quackity: you heard me._

_sea.king: well, alexis, next time you need to sort out you feelings, DONT FUCKING DISAPPEAR_

_wilbursoot: m/n, calm_

_sea.king: no_

_sea.king: fuck you alex._

_karljacobs_: that was harsh_

_sea.king: i didnt ask for your opinion karl._

_fundylive: what has gotten into you m/n._

_sea.king: stfu._

_dreamwastaken: M/N._

_sea.king: fuck you all._

m/n doesn't know how much words hurt the others, he's never had a way with words. tears welled up in his eyes, alex knew it was his fault m/n was mad, but he hadn't expected him to go on against the other. his phone vibrated, with a notification from twitter, a tweet from m/n , that he was tagged in.

m/ntwt

@/quackity is a bitch

wow. he quickly opens the replies, which.. were filled with haters. he took a deep breath and opened his contacts. pressing the call button and waiting. when they picked up, he finally spoke in a shaky voice,

"what the fuck is wrong with you?"


End file.
